The present invention relates to a device for discharging liquid raw material (fuel) used for operating various machines by discharging liquid raw material or fuel, or for various machines for treating the liquid by discharging liquid raw material or fuel.
A liquid discharge device is disclosed in, for example, JP-A-6-40030. However, in some modes of use thereof, air bubbles formed by mechanical vibrations, which occur depending on use environment, penetrate into a pressure application room of a liquid discharge device. The penetrating air bubbles transform depending on pressure and absorb a part of, or all of, the applied pressure, even if the pressure application room is pressurized. Thereby, the aimed discharging of liquid often cannot be performed as intended. Thus, there was a problem that the desired effect was not seen.
The present invention aims to provide a device for discharging liquid raw material (fuel) comprising a structure that can securely eject the air bubbles which penetrate into the liquid discharge device so as not to cause discharge defects or the inability to discharge due to such penetrated air bubbles.
The present inventors have studied various ways in view of the present situations, and as a result, found that the absorption of pressure by penetrated air bubbles can be substantially eliminated by providing an air bubble trap cell for trapping air bubbles generated by mechanical vibrations or the like via a flow path communicating with a pressure application room. Additionally, the trapped air bubbles can be ejected outside the cell by providing an element for making the pressure, p1, in the air bubble trap cell higher than external atmospheric pressure p0 outside the device upon discharge of liquid, and thus, the present invention was provided.
According to the present invention, a device for discharging raw material (fuel) is provided, comprising a structure for discharging liquid having at least a pressurizing means for discharging liquid, a pressure application room which is a temporary storage means for liquid to be discharged, a flow path communicating with the pressure application room, and an air bubble trap cell communicating with. the pressure application room via the flow path.